fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Miracle Pretty Cure
'|フルールミラクルプリキュア}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, the series being a reboot of Kiseki's ''Flower Precure'' series. It replaces ''Élémentaire Memoire Pretty Cure'' in it's initial timeslot. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Mika is a confident, bright and energetic girl known in school for her energy and bright smile. Despite this, she is clumsy and lacks good grades - having to attend extra classes to improve her grades. However, Mika also struggles with her identity and, therefore, can be slightly antisocial at times when questioning herself about her true self at times. Notwithstanding, she is a girl filled with hope and the will to never give up. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cherry, the miracle of flowering hope who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink. / - Mika’s childhood and best friend, Mizuko is the vice-captain of the soccer team and a member of the swim team. Being very sporty, Mizuko is extremely active and has a passion for sport. Despite this, she is the the only daughter of a rich couple who despise her sporty and active to the point of Mizuko running away and living in her own house. However, Mizuko is a loyal and trusting friend while having a strong sense of passion. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Dewdrop, the miracle of flowering passion who controls the power of water. Her theme colour is blue. / - A timid girl with some of the highest grades of her school, Yuu is a shy and intelligent girl who - despite not excelling in sports - excels in her studies so much she’s already been offered places to join universities at only 14 years of age yet she usually rejects these offers since she just wants to be “normal”. She is also very gullible however and usually does other students homework for them - believing these students are her friends. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lumine, the miracle of flowering intelligence who controls the power of fire. Her theme colour is yellow.. / / - A 16-year old veteran Pretty Cure from the Fleur Plateau thought by Blooma to have died, Aizuki is a girl with a cold yet daydreamer personality. Due to this, Aizuki has a vivid imagination beyond anyone else’s and released several books back in the Fleur Plateau under the name “Mizuki”. Despite this, Aizuki is a cold girl who distances herself away from others when she transfers to the girls’ school and is blunt while being someone who doesn’t take jokes lightly. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Moondust, the miracle of flowering dreams who controls the power of the moon. Her theme colour is purple. / - The miracle of flowering love who controls the power of music. Her theme colour is orange. Fleur Plateau / - A fox like fairy from the Fleur Plateau, Blooma is bright and colourful fairy with a forgetful nature. Despite this, Blooma is sort of responsible and often thinks of herself too highly leading her to be clumsy and annoying at times. However, she is caring and thoughtful of others if they are hurt. She can also transform herself into a human under the name of Tōka Saki. - The ruler of the Fleur Plateau, Lillian is a kind and caring lady who rules the Plateau with a gentle heart. Despite this, after the disappearance of both her oldest and youngest daughters - one having been corrupted by evil and the youngest having been sent away as a baby due to prophecy of the Plateau - Lady Lilian is lonely yet hides it behind a smiling facade. W.I.L.T - The main antagonist of the series, Lierre is cold hearted and a horrible woman who wants control the power of the Fleurette Diamond to cause all flowers and nature to fade away as well as kill off the human race. - The first antagonist to attack the Cures and the one to trigger Cure Cherry’s first transformation, Daphne is a cold, usually emotionless and aloof girl - calculating and intelligent. She is also the most serious of Lierre’s generals and hates it when the other two generals mess up or slack off which causes her to get violent. Despite her cold and violent nature, she secretly likes to sing and usually sings whenever she’s out of Lierre’s and the other generals’ sight - this usually being on Earth. When in human form, she adopts the name of Hanayo Tsubasa. - The youngest of the 3 generals at the age of 7 and the second to attack the Cures, triggering both Cure Dewdrop and Cure Lumine’s first transformation. Due to her age, she is energetic and innocent seeming while actually being sadistic and powerful. Despite her power, she is clumsy and often messes up on missions which leads to her and Daphne fighting a lot. / - Oleander is the third of the generals and also the laziest, never putting maximum effort into his missions. As a result, Lierre and Daphne get angry with him very often. He is also gluttonous and will eat pretty much all the time but not gain weight. - The main monsters of the series. They are created through a being's despair and are created using the command “Dreams and Hope Wilt with Despair! Shikareru, Rise!”. Supporting Locations - The main setting of the series and where most of the series’ cast live. The small city is located south-west of Tokyo. - The middle school the main characters and most of the adolescent cast attend. The school educates both genders and offers 3 years of education. - W.I.L.T's main target, the Fleur Plateau is Blooma's homeland while ruled by Lady Lilianne. While invisible to normal humans, the Plateau is visible to those who accompany residents of the land or visible to who are the legendary warriors of the land also known as the Pretty Cure. Items - The main transformation item of the series. To activate the Pacts to allow the girls to transform, the phrase “''Pretty Cure, Floral Miracle Release!” must be said in addition to inserting the girls’ Miracle Florettes into the pact. - The main collectible items of the series in the shape of six petal flowers and different colours which grant the Cures a variety of powers and are told in legend to form the legendary Fleurette Diamond - the items being rumoured to be the many shattered pieces of the Diamond. There are 12 Florettes for the Cures to collect while basic ones are required to allow the Cures to transform into their respective alter egos. - The legendary treasure of the Fleur Plateau. Media and Merchandise Episodes Movies Pretty Cure Lunar Stars Fleur Miracle Pretty Cure The Movie The Movie: The Mystery of the Ocean Kingdom}} Music Music}} Merchandise Merchandise}} Trivia * The series can be seen to be very similar to ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure, the similarities being: ** The first 3 cures have the theme colours of pink, blue and yellow and control similar powers (Flora and Cherry: Flowers; Mermaid and Dewdrop: Water; Twinkle and Lumine: Stars and Fire). ** The main antagonist of the series is female. ** The midseries cures of both series have weapons related to music and have theme colours related to red with Scarlet's actually being red while Forte's theme colour is orange - a blend of red and yellow. They are also reformed antagonists and transformed into a Dark "Cure" before their defeat. ** There are the same number of Dress Up Keys and Miracle Florettes at the beginning and end of each collectable item's respective series with 12 in the beginning to collect and then 17 at the end of the series. * This is the first series since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have the theme of flowers. Gallery Gallery}} Category:Fan Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Fleur Miracle Pretty Cure